All Things Will Change
by ReeseBluridge
Summary: Gintoki, Tsukuyo and Otae are best friends since their childhood days. Years went by, many trials will test their friendship. Warning: Exetreme OOCness! Read and Find Out :D
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**This is actually a friendship fic with slight romance in it. The setting is in present times (Modern Times) in Japan. It's about the three characters Gintoki, Tsukuyo and Otae who are friends since they were little kids. As usual, Extreme OOC ! Please Enjoy :D**

**Apologize for wrong Grammar T_T**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Gintama, all credits for Hideaki Sorachi.**

"Gin-chan!, Tsukki-chan!"

A young little girl called out for his friends and run towards them.

"O-oi! Tae-chan"

The little girl giggled.

"I knew you two were here. Gin-chan, you promised to play pretend princess with me don't you?"

The silver haired kid blushed in embarresment.

"Iya! I told I'm a boy, I can't play stuff like that"

The young girl laughed once more.

"Baka! Don't laugh at me, It's embarrassing!"

The brunette continued to laugh hardly while the other kid watched her two friend's argument.

"Oh, tsukki-chan why so quiet?"

Ask the brunette.

"U. . . Ummm. . ."

"Jeez! Your too silent. Why won't you say something."

Tease the young boy.

"No I think it's cute"

The girl with brown hair smiled once more. Her smile is very alluring, even the grumpiest guy in the world would love her. The blonde smiled in response.

"Come on! Let's go over there!"

Little Tae pointed out the bloomy flower patch.

"Hai!"

The children race through the beautiful flower patch garden. They were smiling, laughing and running.

**Osaka, Japan, April 19, 1994**

**Spring season**

**Osaka flower patch garden**

After series of laughing and running, the kids felt tired and laid onto the grassy ground.

"Gin-chan, Here!"

"Huh?"

The brown haired girl held a well made garland.

"O-oh. . ."

"Do you like it. . ?"

"Hai, It's beautiful. But I'm not a girl, I can't wear things like this."

The girl giggled again.

"Come on, It looks good on you, Here some for you too Tsukki-chan."

She handed another flower crown for her blonde friend

"Arigatou! Wow! Your good at this."

"Thanks!"

Otae smiled once more and her friends as well.

**19 Years Later**

**Oct 31**

**Tokyo, Japan**

"Are? Why is it so dark?"

Ask brown haired teenage girl.

*Click*

"Huh?"

*POP!*

"Kya!"

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

The young woman was very surprised and happy

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday Dear Tae-chan_

_Happy Birthday to you _

Her brother came out of nowhere holding her birthday cake.

"Happy Birthday, Ane-ue!"

"Si-Sin-chan!? You came! I thought you were in France?"

"I can't miss my sisters birthday you know. . ."

Otae embraced her brother tightly.

"Thank you Sin-chan!"

"Anego! Happy Birthday!"

An orange haired lady riding her huge puppy greeted the birthday girl.

"Arigatou, Kagura-Chan!"

"What are we waiting for, It's party time!"

"WOOOOHOO!"

Everyone shouted and dance all night. Otae joined as well but she can't help but to think about her other friends who's missing.

"Otae-chan!"

A fully grown woman called behind Tae's back.

"Tsukki-chan!"

The two girls smiled and hug each other.

"I'm so happy you came! It's been a long time wasn't it."

"Happy Birthday! Yeah It's been 2 years. So how are you doing?"

The blonde ask

"I'm good. I'm working on a part time job in a company. And you?"

"Let's just say I have my own company in Osaka."

The birthday girl was surprised

"No way! Oh I'm so happy for you!"

The girls locked each other's arms again

"So, How is Gin?"

"H-huh? I don't know. . . I'm looking forward in meeting him today but he didn't come."

Otae became sad all of a sudden

"Ah Yeah. I need to tell him something, I thought this was a good time."

Tsukuyo said.

"Well, I think his fine now wherever he is now."

"Ane-ue! It's time!"

The two girls was interrupted by the his Megane brother

"What time?"

Her brother laughed

"Just come with me."

"Ah How about you Tsukki-chan?"

"It's okay I'll stay here."

The blonde smiled

_**Inside the room~**_

Sinpachi was covering her sisters eyes while taking her to a small room.

"Sin-chan, where are you taking me?"

"Just wait you'll see."

She sighed and followed his brother's footsteps

"Okay were here!"

"Ah, Where are we? There's nothing here."

"Go Inside!"

"Huh? I'm scared"

"Don't worry you'll see."

The brunette gulped and slowly open the door.

"Huh? It's dar- Woah!"

Sinpachi pushed her inside and closed the door.

"Oi that hurts. .Ahh!?"

"Need a hand?"

The lights suddenly turned on.

"Gi-Gi-Gin-san!?"

"Happy Birthday Tae-chan!"

The man with silver hair help otae to get up. After she gotten up there was a moment of silence. She then surprisingly hugged the man.

"I-I knew you'll come"

The young girl smiled. Gintoki hugged her back.

"I can't miss my best friend's birthday."

"Baka! You never showed up to my last birthday party. Last time you showed yourself is when before you left to US. I missed you."

Otae cried in happiness.

"Hey don't cry. You still are a cry baby."

Otae released her arms from his neck.

"I can't help it. I'm so happy."

The man handed a box tied up with pink ribbons.

"What's that?"

"Isn't that obvious? It's a present."

The girl laughed. Otae opened the present , in her surprise it was an expensive diamond necklace.

"Wow! It's beautiful!"

"It's not that expensive you know."

"Are you kidding? This is worth 1million. How did you get this?"

"I bought it, what else?"

"Arigatou Gin-chan!"

"Hai, Hai. . . Let's just say it's my payback for not showing up almost a year."

"Hihihi! Oh, yeah! Tsukki-chan is looking for you. She said she wants to tell you something."

The young man blushed. Otae smirked after seeing her friend embarrassed.

"Oi, Oi! Are you hiding something? I'm your friend, why didn't you tell me you like Tsukuyo?"

The brunette teased

"Wh-who told you I like her? I never told you that!"

"You haven't change. Your still in denial."

Gintoki sighed.

"Alright I give up. I-I like. . . h-er"

"HAHAHAHAH! I knew it!"

Gintoki blushed even more.

"Okay That's that. Then can I ask a favor now?"

"What favor?"

The silver haired man gulped

"I. . . I want to ask Tsukuyo out! C-can you help me with that?"

"I suppose I could. In one condition."

"What?"

"You'll pay all my shopping expenses tomorrow."

"Deal!"

"Yosh!"

**TBC**

**Good luck Gin-san Hahahah! Okay, all the characters here are OOC. This story will be a bit dramatic. As I said, It's not the Gintama you've always watched and read. That's all for now. **


	2. Chapter 2: Friendship is important

**Okay, Inspiration hit me. Well I know this chapter will be impossible, but its fan fiction after all, anything can happen. For the last time, this isn't the Gintama that you always watched and read. Enjoy :D**

**I Apologize for wrong grammar and errors T_T**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama, all credits for Sorachi-sensei **

"I want that! and that! Oh and that one! And also that an-"

"Oi, Oi, Oi! That's enough! This is the fifth store for heaven's sake! Are you planning on buying all the stuffs in this mall?"

Gintoki blurted out

"Hai, hai! I know that. Oi Gin-san, Do you think pink blouse looks good on me or a yellow dress?"

"You're not listening!"

Gintoki sighed

"Whatever. . . Let's just get this over."

The brown haired girl continued pointing out clothes and shoes not worrying about Gin's expenses. When suddenly. . .

"Uh. . . Kya!"

Gin immediately ran over the brown haired girl

"Nani!? What is it!?"

"I-I. . ."

"What is it!?"

"It's the limited edition Victoria's secret lavender scent!"

The perm haired man sweat dropped

"You bastard! You almost gave me heartache!"

"I'm so happy! It's the last of 10 perfumes! So the horoscope's true! It really is my lucky day. Gin-san I want this."

"Yeah, whatever. . That will be the last one, okay?"

"hai! but after this you'll have to treat me 10 sets of bargain dash"

"Na-nani? I treat all your shopping expenses and now you want 10 sets of bargain dash!? Oi, oi that's enough for today. . ."

Gintoki crossed his arms.

"You'll buy me 10 sets of Ice creams or I won't help you with Tsukki-chan? Pick one."

"Arrrggghhh! All right, you're a pain in the ass!"

Otae giggled teasingly

The brown haired lady and her best friend headed to the ice cream store to buy bargain dash for Tae.

"Mmm. . . I'm imagining how I'll eat those ice creams. My tummy's already rumbling. Will you hurry up, Gin-san!"

Otae called out for Gintoki behind her back.

"I'm tired, I wanna go home."

The girl smiled

"Oi! I won't help you if yo-"

"I know! I know! Uh. ."

Otae stopped with her footsteps.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I feel weird."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Uh. . Uhm. ."

*cough*

*cough*

"Oi!"

Gintoki exclaimed when her friend suddenly fell to the ground.

"I-I'm okay."

"Baka! You think your okay? Get into my back."

"I told you I'm okay! I can walk!"

*cough*

*cough*

"You're not okay. All right! I'm taking you to a clinic near here. You really are a pain."

_**~Inside the clinic~ **_

"She's just tired. She gonna need some rest."

Said the doctor

*Sigh*

"She's an Idiot. You never listen to anything I say. Oi! Get up, I know your faking."

Otae returned her consciousness

"Mmm. . . My head hurts."

The brown haired moaned.

"Stop acting! I know your just doing this so I can buy you more ice creams."

"Idiot! I'm not faking! I'm feeling kinda dizzy. I wanna go home."

"Ma, ma. . Go get some rest, you hadn't helped me yet. I'll pick you up at 9 am tomorrow."

"Ah. . ."

Otae moaned

"Get in my back."

Otae lifted herself to her friend's back.

"Man, your heavy!"

Gintoki placed her friend in his car's back seat with the shopping bags. She fell asleep in his back while carrying her in his back earlier.

"She's kinda cute when she's sleeping. *Sigh* Oyasumi (good night), Tae-chan."

He drove off and brought tae home.

_**~Otae's room~**_

"Wh-what happened?"

Ask her worried brother

"Don't worry it's nothing. She just got tired of all the shopping thing she did."

"Ah. . . Arigatou, Gin-san for taking care of my sister today."

Sinpachi bowed

"It's nothing, don't let her work too much. She gets tired easily."

"Hai . . ."

Gintoki glance to his best friend one last time and then decided to leave the mansions.

"She's never change."

Otae's childhood smiles flashed into Gintoki's mind. He smiled as he remembered.

"U-uh. . what am I smiling about? Jeez, I'm tired."

_**~The Next Day~**_

*_Ring_* *_Ring_*

*_Ring_* *_Ring_*

"mm. ."

The newly awake Tae stretched his arm to get his ringing phone with one eye open.

"Hai. . ."

"Hey! I told you I'll pick you up at 9."

"Huh?"

The brown haired girl glance at her alarm clock.

'_It's 9:05 am.' _Thought Tae

"Your late idiot!"

"At least I gave time to prepare yourself. Just be thankful"

"Yeah, Whatever. Bye. . ."

"Ma-"

*_Tooooooot!_*

"That woman. . ."

Gintoki arrived late in Tae's huge house. He did it in purpose to let her friend prepare for meeting up with him.

_**~Shimura Mansions~**_

*_Ding dong_* *_Ding dong_*

"OI!"

No response

*_Ding dong_*

"I'm here!"

_*Ding dong* *Ding dong* _

_*Ding dong * *Ding dong*_

"Maybe that turtle still taking a shower."

Sighed the perm haired man.

"It's getting late, I'll go check in."

*_Open_*

"Tae-chan! I'm here! Oi! Tae-chan!"

Gintoki called out in the living room.

"Answer me!"

The silver haired man went up stairs to look for Tae.

"Don't let me peek on the shower for you!"

Gintoki opened the door of her room.

"Ota-"

In his surprise, her brown haired friend laid unconscious into the floor.

"Tae-chan!"

He went over his friend and carried her bride style. He rushed to bring her friend to the hospital.

_**~Hospital~**_

The young man sat nervously outside the room where her friend was. He didn't know what to do? Should he call her brother? No, It'll make him worry. He'll kill him. The door opened, a doctor came out of the room.

"Sakata-san?"

"Yes, is she okay doc?"

"She's fine. Her blood pressure seems normal. But I need to tell you something about Shimura-san."

Gintoki gulped. The doctor sighed.

"Shimura-san has an uncommon disease which we doctor's haven't encountered yet. The symptoms are coughing and getting tired easily. This is might cause her faint and worse dying. You should be careful with her. Don't let her work too much."

Gintoki is speechless. All he can do is look at the doctor with his dead fish eyes.

"I-I understand."

"Don't worry Sakata–san. She'll be fine. The virus had not yet taken over his body so it would be easy for us to heal her."

The man sighed heavily in his relief.

"Will it be okay if I bring her out today?"

"I recommend to let her stay at home for 2 days and that would be okay."

_**~Inside the room~**_

"Gin-san. . ."

Otae tried to come close to her friend.

"Don't force yourself. ."

"I'm okay. . ."

The door of the room opened. Sinpachi, Tsukuyo and Kagura came in worried.

"Anego!"

The orange haired kid rushed to her sick friend

"Ane-ue, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. The doctor said I just need some rest."

"Are you sure? You really look sick."

Said the blonde girl

"Don't worry she'll be fine."

Interrupted Gin

"Gin-san!?"

Tsukuyo exclaimed

"Miss me?"

Otae smiled and then giggled

"Well I didn't expect you here. I thought sinpachi called me."

Tsukuyo blushed lightly making 'It' Obvious.

"Tsk. You didn't recognize your best friend's voice on the phone? How annoying. ."

Tsukuyo smiled

"Yeah I forgot to tell you, your sister needs to be bed ridden for 2 days to bring her normal body back. It's best for her to stay here instead of heading home in case of emergencies or circumstances."

"I understand, Thanks again, Gin-san."

The Megane smirked

"Hey! I'm not that weak to stay in bed for 2 days. I can take care of myself."

"I'm just doing what the doctor told me!"

Otae had been confine for 2 days, thanks to Gintoki. Because of that Gin will suffer (Not really) for a consequence.

"What?!"

Gintoki exclaimed

"Goumenasai. . . I need to fly to France tomorrow because of emergency. I'm really sorry."

"I can't stay here with her. I have my own life too. It's not easy to take care of your violent sister, trust me."

"Well it will only be for two days. Nothing to worry about. Please Gin-san, I beg you. My sister needs you."

Gintoki sighed

"Fine! I'll do it!"

"Arigatou, Gin-san!"

"Enough thanking. You thanked me many times, it's getting annoying."

The four eyed man smiled.

Gintoki opened the door of his friend's room. Gintoki sighed once he saw her sleeping peacefully. He went to sit beside her bed and observed her sleeping friend.

"Tsk. . You didn't done your promise yet. I thought you'll help me with her. I can't trust you anymore."

The man sat silent after complaining to his sleeping friend. He can't keep his eyes off to his friend's pink flushed face.

_`She looks pretty and blooming even though she's just sleeping' he_ thought.

Gintoki felt heat spreading to his whole face. He's heartbeat began to fasten. He can't help but feel unease with his current situation.

"Don't be nervous it's just her."

The door suddenly opened. He sighed after someone came in, cutting the weird atmosphere he felt in the room. He didn't seem to know who went inside until he leaned his head up and saw his blonde friend.

"Ts-tsukuyo?"

**TBC**

**It's pretty obvious to guess what'll happen next. So that's all for now. Next Chapter: "One phrase will change everything." Hope you enjoy it :) **


	3. Chapter 3: One phrase changes everything

**This chapter is mostly about Tsukuyo and Gintoki's relationship. And a little Tae part. Like I always tell you, Apologize for wrong grammar and sometimes error. Please enjoy! =)**

**Rated T (Gin and Tsukuyo part)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama. All credits for Sorachi-sensei**

"Ts-tsukuyo-san!?"

Tsukyo smirked

"What brings you here?"

Tsukuyo giggled

"I just came to check on Tae-chan's current state. Is she okay?"

"Ah yeah, She's . . . sleeping."

"How cute. . . She's pretty when she's asleep"

The blonde smiled

"Well, glad to meet you here."

The girl held out a big loud sigh

"Gin-san. . ."

"Mm. .?"

"Can I talk to you?"

Tsukuyo blushed.

"Uh. .m. . Sure, what is it?"

The blonde sat beside perm haired man. There is a minute of awkwardness inside the room. Heat had risen higher. And then the blonde decided to talk.

"Gintoki?"

The young man gulped.

"I-I was wondering if. . ."

Gintoki turn his gaze somewhere to keep him from looking at the blonde's face.

"Do You Have Someone Special right Now?"

Gintoki's eyes widened. He's heart had skipped a beat. The blonde was looking at him with both straight eyes. The only thing he can do is panic. _'Otae-chan help me!' _Gintoki thought

"Iya! I-It's not what you think!. . I'm just curious. I-If you would mind telling me. ."

Tsukuyo stopped

"Well, Y-yes, Yes I do have. . ."

The blonde gazed at the man.

"Then who was it. .?"

The young woman gaze at the silver haired man.

"Sh-sh-she's. . ."

Gintoki was sweating cold water.

"She's. . She-"

*Boom*

The door slammed open.

"Anego!"

Kagura shouted

"K-Kagura-chan?"

The orange haired kid ran fast the sleeping Tae.

"Anego! I'm here!"

"Nani!? What are you doing here!?"

"uh. . oh Gin-chan. I came here from school to play with Anego."

"Can't you see?! She's asleep!"

"That's why I'm gonna wake her up! Ane-"

Gintoki covered the little girls mouth

"You little brat! I told you earlier, the doctor said she needs some rest. Can't you understand that?"

Kagura crossed both her arms

"Hmmp! Fine! Then I'm going to wait here by time she wakes up"

Gin sighed

"Such a troublesome. Just don't wake her up. She might get violent when disturbed."

The blonde giggled.

"Huh?"

"You two looked like father and daughter."

Tsukuyo smiled lightly

"Oh yeah! I think I need to go. It's getting late."

"Ah, really. . *Sigh*. . Thanks for the short talk. . We should do it more often."

"Yeah."

"Well, See you then."

"Bye, Tsuki-chan!"

The little girl waved.

"Feel free to call me. You know what I mean. ."

Gintoki Added.

"I'll think about it."

Gintoki smiled teasingly.

_**~30 minutes later~**_

The room became quiet. Everybody was asleep. Kagura got bored waiting for the brunette to play with her and then Gintoki got tired of Taking care of his best friend.

"Mm. . ."

Otae moaned.

"Huh?"

The brunette tried opening her one eye. What she saw washer two idiot friends sleeping peacfully. She smiled. Otae patted Gintoki in the back.

"Oi! Wake up!"

"U-uh. . oi. . Your awake."

"You Idiot. Why didn't you wake me up. I overslept!"

*Sigh*

"The doctor told me so. . He wanted to give you long rest to fasten your recovery."

"Wow! Since when did you learn all that stuff?"

"Tsk. ."

Otae noticed Kagura who was sleeping in the young man's shoulder.

"Oh, Kagura-chan's here. ."

"Yep. . She wanted to play with you but I told her to wait."

"Kawaii! She looked like a sleeping Neko. ."

"More like a stupid dog. ."

Otae stood silent

"hmmm. .well that's strange!"

"Huh? What's strange?"

"I thought I heard someone earlier."

"I thought you were asleep the whole time. Are you sneaking or something?"

"I really heard someone. . A girl?"

"I think your just imagining things. Your asleep. ."

"No, I really heard someone. . I just know it! who is it?"

Gintoki blushed

"Tsu-Tsukuyo was here earlier."

"What!? Why didn't you-"

Otae smirked.

"Huh?"

"so, tell me Gin-san. . What happened?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"I know you were talking about something. . So tell me. ."

Tae said teasingly

"It's none of your business."

"Come on, don't be embarrassed. I'm your friend."

Gintoki gulped

"Sh-she asked me. . If I like someone. ."

"Aaaanndd. . ."

Gintoki blused.

"I was gonna say it but. . that little brat interrupted. ."

Gintok pointed out the sleeping girl. Tae sweat dropped

"S-sorry for that. . Don't worry there's always a next time."

"I knew it, it wasn't the best place and time. Wait, Didn't I ask for your help?"

"Hai, hai. I know. . How could I forget that. ? So, Let's get this over with. . If you really want to confess to her then take her somewhere only the two of you were there."

"Place where no brats are allowed?"

"Something like that. . and also, you should be sincere to every word you'll say."

"Are you telling me that I'm not a sincere person? Who do you think treated all your shopping expenses, huh?"

"Woah, stay cal-"

Kagura suddenly moved.

"Ah. . Anego?"

Kagura scratched her head

"Oh, Kagura-chan."

"Yey! Your awake. Anego can we play, aru?"

"Oi, oi! Were having a serious talk right now. You can't just interrupt someone's conversation especially when it's important."

"aru!?"

Kagura mumbled.

"Are you and Anego talking about your wedding day!? "

The two sweat dropped because of Kagura's sudden thought.

"Goumenasai for interrupting, aru."

Gintoki slaps kagura's head.

"Baka! What the hell are you talking about? Where did you learn all that stuff, huh?"

"Sensei told me 'If two persons were talking seriously, they might be planning about their Wedding.' "

"Well, it's nothing like that! We're talking about something more serious than that!"

Kagura was shocked again

"Don't tell me, Anego's Pregnant!? Am I going to have a little brother?"

"Will you shut it!? I told you, nothing like that!"

The brunette giggled

"You know Kagura-chan. . You still are a kid. For now you'll be innocent but you'll understand everything when you get older."

The brown haired smiled.

"Okay then, I wanna get older now!"

Tae giggled

"It would be impossible Kagura-chan. You have to be patient."

"Hai aru! I'm hungry Anego. . I wanna buy some sukonbu. Gin-chan buy me some."

"Hey! Buy it yourself. Sinpachi gave you allowance every month, didn't he?"

"Please Gin-chan! Just for today. . I'm hungry! Please. . ."

"Come on Gin-san give her money. Sinpachi only gives her small amount of money. Beside we can also have our talk time, right Gin-san?"

Tae winked at Gintoki

"Fine!"

"Yey! Arigatou Gin-san!"

The man handed the money to the orange haired girl

"Just make it real slow. Me and Anego need to talk about something, Understand? "

"Oo hoo hoo! I know where this is going aru!"

"I TOLD YOU NOTHING LIKE THAT!"

"All right! I'm going."

"Yeah, That's right! We don't need brats here inside."

Gintoki slammed the door close.

"That brat was really annoying!"

Said Gin scratching his curly hair. The brown haired woman sighed.

"So what is it were talking about?"

"We were talking about your SINCERITY, remember?"

"As I said, I'm always sincere to every word I say."

"Hai, hai. . That's not the point. If you really want to ask her out, do it your own way."

Gintoki walk over Tae.

"Ma, ma. . Then I shouldn't have treat all yo- Woah!"

Gintoki tripped over Kagura's bag.

"What the. . !? Huh?"

Before he knew, He fell over in top of Tae. Faces are inches away from each other. They were both speechless. They can only look at each other's eyes. Otae blushed and so as Gintoki. It was awkward but they didn't seem to let go of their current position.

"Gi-Gin-san. ."

Otae spoke.

"Gin-san! I left my ba-"

The orange haired girl went back to get her bag when she suddenly saw her Anego and Gintoki's position.

"I KNEW IT! You two were making- Hee hee!"

_Gin-chan and Anego are sitting on the tree_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

The little girl laughed. Gintoki immediately went down the bed.

"You Little Brat! What are you doing here!?"

"I left my bag here so I went back here to get it and then I saw . . . Hoo hoo!~ I'm sorry I can't help it. ."

Gintoki grabbed Kagura's bag.

"For goodness sake! I tripped over this stupid bag. You little Brat! I'm gonna let you get away for this!"

"Goumenasai Gin-san. . . I accidentally left my bag on the floor, aru."

Kagura bowed.

"It's okay Gin-san. . It was only an accident."

"Anego!"

The brown haired woman smiled.

"Accidents happen everytime, right Gin-san. .?"

Gin sighed

"For punishment you will treat us parfait."

"Aru? Okay. ."

Otae giggled. Gintoki smiled at seeing his best friend alluring laughter.

"*Sigh* What a day!? I guess we need to get some sleep."

"I wanna sleep beside Anego!"

"Sure! You wanna hear some stories?"

"Yosh!"

Kagura giggled

After a long troublesome day, the two girls fell asleep except for Gintoki. He can't sleep thinking how he'd tell Tsukuyo what he feels. He wasn't convince to Tae's advice. _'Do it my own way, huh?. . Tsk.' _Gintoki thought.

*_Ring_*

*_Ring_*

Gintoki's phone rang.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Gin-san. ."

"Tsukuyo –san?"

"Hee. . You told me to call you, don't you?"

"Ah yeah."

"Well are you busy tonight?"

"Not really, Just taking care of two girls here."

"Mind having a small talk tonight?"

"U-uh. . I don't know"

Gintoki took a long glance at his best friend.

*_sigh_*

"Okay."

"Meet me at the coffee shop near the parking lot."

Gintoki took another glance at his two sleeping ladies.

"hai. ."

**TBC**

**Yeah, I know. . I'm not satisfied with this chapter. I was planning on making this chapter full GinTsu but I think it would be unfair for Tae. Don't worry, I'm going to make full GinTsu in the next chapter. Stay tune :D**


End file.
